


Look At Me

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DH Spoilers] He thought he was completed.. until he heard him. HPSS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

He has been floating. His body had no longer weight and all the pain it endured was gone. He was finished, completed. He had never felt this alive through out his his entire life, without the mark and scars, he was a free man.

Yet, all his soul was filled with only one image, all he could see was those eyes, those green, emerald eyes boring into his soul, reflecting an understanding beyond their depth. They were watching him. They were flickering with something so old and painful. He thought for one moment, that he would have to stand and look at them forever, and that would be enough.

His timeless and spaceless being has been interrupted rudely by a childish whisper filling into his ears.

"Does it hurt?"

He recognized at once. He was the last thing he saw in this world. Those eyes were gazing into and past him, to the nothingness.

Standing outside the door, his thin, fully alive body was shadowed by transparent figures of ghostly souls, who were talking to him soothingly.

He could not stir. He could not tore his gaze away.

They all fell silent after a while.

Snape wanted to speak, to yell, to tell him not to go, that he was not supposed to die, that he was so young, but he had no voice.

Harry looked at his mother. Behind her, reflected another pair of black eyes.

"Stay close to me," he said quietly.

And he self off, leading to the darkest path.


End file.
